then and now
by superheronerd99
Summary: Raven was normal. Well sort of. when she haas to go back to her old high school for an undercover mission the titans descover all that their friend went threw before they met her. How will her old friends react to her new life. how will the titans react to ravens old one. only time will tell. how will the titans react to ravens abusive ex boy friend? major BBxRae
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so I had this in my head for a while and I was bored and decide to, Think it- Ink it.**

Raechel Roth walked home from Plainville High school silently listening to her favorite music. Little did she know that she was being followed by a hooded figure.

_Baby you light up my wolrld like nobody else_

_The way you flip your hair got me overwhelmed…._

Rachel was five foot five with brown eyes and hair.. She was diagnosed with ADHD and a mood disorder. The way she saw it was that she got yelled at and then felt nothing. Nothing at all. Sure she would smile and laugh but she never truly felt emotion. It was something she wanted, to be normal but that just was not an option. Especially with the news that the stranger would give the 14 year old.

The stranger was suddenly in front of her. Rachel slipped on a spot of ice and silently cursed Connecticut's ice in January. She took out her ear phones and stood up "sorry." The stranger nodded "tis' all well Rachel." That was a red flag "How do you know my name?" the stranger took off her hood and said "I know your name but first let me tell you mine. I am Arella. I am your mother."

_FASTFOWARD 2 years._

Rachel, now known as Raven walked into the common room. Robin had very important news to share with the team. She sat down at the end of the couch and waited for the leader to spit it out. "Batman has given us an assignment." He paused raven was impatient "spit it out already will ya?" he sighed " we have to go undercover at a high school in Connecticut." A light bulb above blew up " what's up raven?" questioned Cyborg. She shook her head "nothing. What town robin?" she looked at the nervous teen. He shifted his position "umm Plainville high." The window shattered and raven stood up and left. "Dude what's up with her?" The rest of the team just shrugged.

**I kind of like it I'm gonna have raven meet some of her old friends and her ex-BOYFRIEND so peace **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

Then and now: Recognized

After leaving the living room raven went to her room to meditate. She was unaware that a green fly was following her. She went into her room and said a spell. Her room was instantly trains formed into a diffrent setting.

Beast Boy saw the 14 year old Rachel Roth being confronted by Arella. Raven stood next to the teen so obsorbed in the scene that she did not notice beast boy turn back into his human form.

"My mother? But how?" The girl said. Beast Boy knew that the girl looked familiar but he just could not place where he saw her before. "Yes you are adopted in fact; your adoptive parents changed your name as well. Your names actually Raven." Beast boy gasped and raven's head jerked towered the green intruder. "What are you doing in my room?!" Beast boy said "Raven? Was that you?" raven bowed her head. "I was a normal teen. Well sort of. But then I meet my real mother. And then I turned in to this freak." BB put his hand under her chin and raised her head to eye level. "Rae doesn't let anyone tell you that you are freaky…" Beast boy was gonna say the thing he had on his mind since they defeated the brotherhood of evil, "I love you for you. Weather is the 14 year old brunette or the beautiful sorceress standing here in front of me." Then the boy did something that surprised both of them. He kissed her, ON THE LIPS. When he steped back she whispered " I love you too Gar."

***GASP* omg BB your soo sweet. I nearly cried while writing this. Enjoy **

**~Supernerd out~**


	3. Chapter 3

3 teens stood in the main room waiting for the last one. "Ok what is your name?" the leader pointed to the tan man "My names Victor Stone.

Age 18, senior transformed from New York." The leader nodded. "And you?" he gestured to the girl "I'm kori anders. Im 17, and I'm a exchange student from Canada. What about you friend robin? What is your false identity?" robin sighed "I am Richard grayson," robin winced at the name "I moved there from Gotham. Bruce Wayne my adoptive father thought it best to punish me by sending me to public school. I am 16. Happy now?" robin sighed they were still waiting for bb and raven.

SWISH. The door opened and in came a Caucasian beast boy with brown hair and with jeans and a t-shirt. "What's up dudes I am Garfield Logan. I am 15 and I just moved here from L.A. But that's not important."

Robin started to say something but BB interrupted him "I want to introduce the one and only RAECHEL ROTH!" raven walked through the door and the whole teams jaws dropped.

She wore converse sneakers with blue jeans with a dark blue t-shirt. Her hair was a dark brown hair in a ponytail and dark brown eyes. She wore a blue Hollister hoodie. "You're catching flies"

"Raven? You look normal!" cyborg exclaimed. "Gee, I didn't notice." Raven muttered. She couldn't stand it she had to show her friends her new skill. Raven _giggled._ The team gaped. "My charka contains all my powers. So I'm powerless until I put on my charka" Robin decided that he would quiz her on herself. "Whats your name?" robin squinted

"Rachel Roth age 16 I ran away from my home when I was 14 found out I was adopted and left for the west coast to find my mother. Can we go now it's a long flight to Connecticut?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"DUDE! Why is Connecticut so cold?" it turns out raven was the only one who anticipated the bone chilling January weather.

Cyborg drove the team to the house they rented for this mission. The team was tired it was tough switching time zones. The team was so tired that no one noticed that raven and BB were holding hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok team so this is your first day of school. Blend in." robin gave the team a mini prep talk while they waited for the bus. Rachel had her hood up and her hand entwined with BB's. Cyborg noticed and yelled "Yo! Grass stain! Whats with you and my little sister?!" Beast boy blushed and so did Rae. "Umm yea, oh look the bus!" clearly changing the subject. The big yellow bus came and stooped in front of the teens. The doors opened and the team boarded.

Once at the school the titans went their separate ways. They all agreed to sit with each other at lunch. _Victor_ went to his homeroom in the senior classes.

Rachel, _Garfield, kori, _and _Richard _all had the same homeroom so while they were waiting for class to start 2 teens walked up to Rachel. "Your name's Rachel Roth right?" said the girl. Rae nodded "Whats your favorite movie?" asked the boy "Independent day with will smith. Why?" The two nodded at the each other and smiled. "What? Rae-Rae you don't recognize us I'm offended." The boy said. "No way! Brandon?!" Rachel looked at the girl "Bethany?!" Richard, kori and Garfield came next to her "What is it Rae?" gar asked concerned. "Guys these are my most bestest friends in the whole world. Before I met you guys anyway. This is Bethany and Brandon!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's to you Katwizzle and all my viewers**

**I own nothing.**

Rachel looked at her old friends. It has been two years since she seen them. "Rae-Rae where have you been?" Rae thought for second.

"Oh well I ran away. Because I found out I was adopted. So I stopped in New York for about a week. I would have starved if I haven't met another runaway named Victor stone. We traveled together since then. Then we stooped in Gotham were Kori was visiting her pen pal Richie." Rae took a breath.

And continued the lie. "So Richie here had an argument and left with kori. They found victor and me so we just traveled together. We finally stopped in L.A were we meet an orphan living off the street, Gar, so we settled in jump city. And I decided to come back home. They followed like lost puppies." All the teens were shocked about her story.

Beth gasped "Does HE know you're here yet?" Rae's eye's widened and she quickly said "no and I don't intend him to."

Brandon was confused "why you went out with him for almost 2 years before you left?"

kori put a hand on Rae's shoulder. "Who? Who are talking about" Just before Rae can answer a teen walks in with two girls on his arms. He looks at Rachel and sneers "well, well, if it isn't the one who got away." The teen walked up to her and planted on the lips. Rae pushed him off "back off Caleb."

**Ok I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was a little busy with school and everything.**

_**~I'm out~**_


	5. Gars reaction

**Well I'm alive and I want to say thanks to Egyptiandude990 and congratulate them on starting the sequel to Dragons.**

BB Pov:

As soon as is saw this guy I knew that he was trouble. I could just smell it. When he looked at Rae; MY RAE like that I wanted to sock'em .He opened his mouth and said "Well, Well, is it isn't the one who got away."

Walked up to Rae and planted a kiss. I was seething with anger. She pushed him off. And said "Fuck off Caleb"

I got all in his face and said "who the fuck gives you the right to KISS MY GIRLFRIEND?!" I pushed him. I raised my fist to punch him.

Rae Pov:

When Gar got in Caleb's face I wanted to tell him to hit him but I knew the teacher was gonna come in any minute and it would not be a good idea if gar got a ISS on the first day so, I ran to gar and put a hand on his shoulder and said in a firm tone "Not now Gar after school we can kick his ass, As long as I get the first punch."

His expression softened and he nodded.

Just as I suspected the teacher came in and told us to get in to our seats.

Rich's Pov: wow this is new info about Raven. Why didn't she ever tell us? Did she not trust us or something? And since when has BB been her boyfriend. Well all I know is that bb is so not gonna survive cyborgs taunts about all this.

Kori's pov:

OH JOYUS THE FRIEND RAVEN AND FRIEND BEASTBOY ARE DOING THE DATING! I MUST GO TO THE MALL OF SHOOPING WITH HER. OH NOW ROBIN AND I CAN GO ON THE DOUBLE RAVEN CAN HAVE THE GIRL TALK.

**So how did I do any suggestions. I thought that was a good way to show gars reaction ass many of you wanted to see so I hope you like how I portrated it. **

**~~~I'm out~~~~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok ok sorry I've been gone for a while but I got grounded from my laptop till my next report card was acceptable, But I'm back and better than before. I would love reviews and such. **

**Disclamer: I don't own the titans. Just the plot and a few made up charactors. **

**RaePOV:**

Class went by and rude gestures were exchanged. We all went our serpent ways. Then we all met up at lunch. Vic tapped my shoulder,

"Yo rob and star told me what happened in first period. What happened? I consider you myself your protective older brother sooo?" he looked at me with a you can trust me look. I sighed "fine but I want rob and star to hear this as well."

I got my lunch and sit next to gar. They all looked at me expectedly. I sighed "when I was 14 I was approached by a woman named Arella. She told me that I was adopted and that my real name was Raven." I sighed and Gar rubbed my back.

"I was a student here at PHS and had friends as you saw, but I left with my mother I went to aerate" I trained with my mother and the monks but as soon as the citizens of aerate heard that I was back they mother told me the reasons and sent me to earth under a new name and location, now if you excuse me I lost my appetite" I got up and walked away.

**Sorry but I will do my best to update sooner but just let me know your thoughts please, tips welcomed.**


	7. phsyco and a half

**Ok my bad for the long wait, I'm running out of ideas and I'm working on several actual books so my imagination has been limited. I will try to make this less rushed. But ideas would be great, PM me if you want something mentioned or have any ideas, ok on with the show! ;D**

** I own only the OC's :*{**

RAE POV:

I left the lunch room and went to the library. I can always calm down in the library, I love to read, I think it calms my hyper active brain I don't know. I went straight to the fiction section and found one of my favorite series, Percy Jackson. His adventures always make me laugh.

"So the brunette is your boy toy? Huh, he could do so much better than a pathetic loser like you." I turned to see Caleb leaning against the exit, the only one I might add. "What do you care for ass hat" I asked venomously. "I never stopped loving you, you know?" my stomach was in my throat. I was powerless; I never trained in hand to hand. I backed away. "I need to punish you for running away _honey dear_" I thought back to the mission,

*Flashback*

_Ok team young ladies from ages 14 to 16 are turning up dead, all appeared to have been sexually assaulted. They all lived around the Plainville area. Local athouratiys are baffled so batman sent us to catch this sick bastard._

*end Flashback*

"You're the one who kidnapped all those girls! But why?"

He grinned "they all reminded me of you, the way they walked, the way they talked and most importantly their looks all had your flare. I killed them as if they were you. Practicing for the real deal." He had a joker worthy smile and the look in his eyes. This look scared me; of course I would never admit it. "So you're kidnapping me huh? Well can I get something in my locker first?" _let me get it, let me get it._ I chanted in my head. Once I got my chakra and put it on I could defend myself.

"Fine, let's make it quick." Thank Azar.

We walked in silence, I got it and we left the building. Boy is he in a surprise.

**So that's it for this chapter I will try to update on Friday but I may be a little late, I'm getting my braces off that day. Oh yea the supernerd has an alias its Eridan, so call me that in reviews and PMs please**

**+Eridan out /\/\/**

**P.s I don't own percy Jackson either if I did house of hades would be out and no cliffies.**


	8. Oh brother

**Ok as promised my update for today, this is dedicated to my friends A and DM (just so they don't yell at me for using their whole names on a public site) because they acutely give me feedback like I requested. I need that so thank you dudes for the help.**

**Ok, I only own the OC's "lets kick the tires and light the fires"-Captain Jimmy Wilder~ independence day**

_**Oh brother**_

Caleb shoved Rae out of the building and into his car. He duct taped her hands together [a.n/ I love duct tape!] so she could not get away.

"What was so important about that stone in your locker?" Caleb asked. Rae had to think quick, "it was a gift from my mother, my REAL mother." Vague but believable.

He nodded accepting the white lie. They pulled up to a vacant factory; it looked about 50 years old, beat up windows and wooden boards over some of them. Caleb pushed her into the said building and chained her legs to a wall like in the movie Aladdin. He undid the duct taped hands and walked away. `Not saying a single word. Now was her chance she put on the charka and felt her powers come back. She felt strong and confidant.

"Oh Caleb dear I have a surprise for you" she called. H7e walked in to the room just in time to witness her transform back in to raven.

"No! Please! No you!" his reaction was different than what she was expecting. Caleb's eyes glowed red, ALL FOUR OF THEM.

"_Father warned me that my sister will get in the way, I just wasn't expecting my girlfriend to be her. Demon side doesn't count right? "_ Oh No this is bad way bad. She dated her brother! Ewww! I am so gonna need therapy.

"_Oh dear. Father has instructed me to eliminate the sister, alas I must follow through. Orders is just orders, don't take it personally" _

Raven blasted the chains and flew at top speed. Avoiding the objects that flew at her. She did a fly-by of the school hopefully to alert them of the trouble. It did not work so she landed in the girl's bathroom and took off her charka. She ran out and got Vic first. She opened the door and looked at the teacher,

"Yes? How may I help you?" the teacher asked impatiently "sorry but Victor stone is needed in the office" she sighed and waved her hand

"Come on Vic major important here!" They left the class room when Cy bombarded her with questions,

"Raven whats up!?" She took a deep breath and explained what happened. Cy's face paled, "we need the other titans!"

"Nooo I can take him I got you just to tell you, YES OF COURSE WE NEED THE OTHERS! NOW HURRY YOUR TIN CAN ASS "Cy held his hands up as if he surrenders.

They got the others and Raven explained beast bot was the first to make a comment "you dated your brother?! DUDE your gonna need some serious therapy."

A sinister voice came from behind _"she would need to be alive for that to happen" _robin produced a mask from his pocket, Cy and BB took off their holo-rings. Star made her eyes glow as she hovered. Rachel put on her charka and transformed into Raven. Robin got into a battle stance and said his famous battle call "TITANS GO!"

Little did they know that around the corner Brandon and Bethany saw and heard everything. They looked at one another and watched at the most epic fight was going down.

**OK how was that DM good powers hope you all enjoy the surprise I made P.S don't own Aladdin **

**~Eridan out~**


	9. her beast

**Ok I could not resist. O just had to write more I have been writers blocked for weeks before until my friend DM said my writing was good. I love feedback, not just people saying UPDATE in the reviews that doesn't help, notice it's called REVIEWS. Sheesh. Ok let's get on with it.**

Caleb has the same powers as raven. Ok that's the good news, the bad is no one ever could beat Raven. Robin threw bird-a-rangs but C4 {A/N: let's call him that} used his black magic to destroy them midair. Star threw star bolts but no such luck. He put up a wall of energy. Same happened with cyborg's sonic canon. Beast boy tried to tackle him in terodatical form but C4 grabbed him by the neck.

He shifted back to normal "BEAST BOY!"

Raven flew up and matched him, four eyes and all. _"What's the matter _little sis_? Am I hurting your boy toy?" _

Ravens temper was a lost cause at this point. She lost all control. Powers was a mutual so it was not worth it but hand to hand she might have a chance. C4 seemed to understand the same thing. He dropped beast boy and he plummeted. Star caught him. She got into her stance. He charged and grabbing her midsection pushed them both in to the ground. She landed back first with him on top of her he punched her mercilessly. He was going to hit her again but she caught his fist and shoved him off. Titans could only watch as they could not get close C4 would not allow it. Brandon and Bethany ran toward the titans, "help her, don't just stand there," Beth begged.

Cy shook his head. "We can't if we try he blasts us it's up to raven now."

"No you don't understand when she was Rachel here; he beat her, and almost raped her. We don't think that happened, but when she ran away we were scared he had here. We found out he abducts others and kills and rapes them. We would have said earlier but police had no reason to believe 15 year olds." The team was shocked. That explains why she never let anyone in close enough. Brandon pointed to beast boy. "You're her boyfriend right?" BB nodded "Treat her with respect and be patient with her. Trust me before these powers she was a freak. She always admits it but it did a big toll on herself esteem. She does not need to hear it anymore."

They all turned to see Raven beat the crap out of C4. He was out cold so she performed a spell that turned off his powers. After they did that she took off her charka. She collapsed, only to be caught by her beast.

**Ok I'm done its two am and I'm not tired but my parents say I am so, night, I'll try to update tomorrow.**


End file.
